Uninvited Guest
by Inubuddy13
Summary: Set in the not to distant future; Raivis Glante and his fellow countries are enjoying themselves and ignoring the ever looming power that sits waiting for their cold home to be filled. Can Raivis keep his Independence or will he become one?
1. Chapter 1

Shut up I know I should be working on my "Another Creep" (AC) story but I have yet to have it spell checked and be inspired...I will finish AC this I swear!!! ...Any way! This story was mostly inspired by Lativa x Russia and just Russia fanfics and Phantom of the Opera music......Shut up! I think Ivan would make a freaking badass Phantom/Eric X3 Ah, yeah... Enjoy this ramble may or may not be updated depending on the response I get for it.

Tons o' love and Later~

* * *

NOTE:

This story will use both Nation and human names. Because I enjoy switching it up. I did not list them all....

List of some Nations and their human names:

Latvia = Raivis Galante

Estonia = Eduard Von Bock

France = Francis Bonnefoy

Canada = Matthew Williams

Finland = Tino Väinämöinen

America = Alfred F. Jones

Toris Lorinaitis = Lithuania

Feliks Łukasiewicz = Poland

* * *

Raivis Galante shifted from his spot hiding behind his older "brother" Eduard Von Bock. They had chosen to attend a Masquerade Ball that Francis Bonnefoy was holding at one of his many lavish houses. This ball was a great reprieve from the struggle of what to do about Russia's ever growing and overbearing power.

"Raivis, you ok?" Eduard asked as he placed a comforting hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. Eduard had adorned a black velvet jacket, a dark red button up shirt and proper looking dress pants. The costume looked prim and proper which had made Francis angry. Eduard's face was covered by a simple white mask with silver lines forming a twisting pattern that drew attention to his striking bluish green eyes.

Raivis shook lightly as he looked up at Eduard, he didn't want to bother his brother with his silly worries about the lights he had seen from his home. The sounds of gun fire and that haunting childish laugh that shook his home and made him crawl into his bed and cover his head murmuring that it was all in his head. "I-I'm fine." He said smiling up at Eduard.

Eduard frowned but simply nodded and soon felt a tug on his well dressed arm. He laughed lightly as his friend Tino Väinämöinen tugged him away to dance. Raivis soon found himself standing alone in the corner of the ballroom watching as everyone danced and let their fears be swept way with night. He sighed contently as he watched a gaudy Francis mock a less fancy Arthur who actually turned out to be Matthew Williams. A tiny smile worked its way on to the nervous boy's lips. The sounds and smells almost made him forget about his worries. Almost. This security was swept away as a large gloved hand placed itself upon Raivis' messy curly blond head. He shook and closed his eyes; 'He's not here. He's not here, he's not here!' Raivis thought with all his might trying to make the hand disappear.

"It's a nice ball, da?" The rough voice asked innocently as Raivis felt the hand press down on his head. "Raivis?" The stranger asked as he leaned down and peered into the eye holes of the mask. Raivis closed his eyes and shook his head 'no' trying his best to control his shaking. The man's violet eyes burned Raivis; he started as he felt a hand start to squeeze his head. "Why do you lie to me?" The man asked with his childish smile. "Open your eyes Raivis…Now." The thick Russian accent hissed to Raivis who squeezed his eyes shut tightly. 'He's not here!' Raivis screamed in his head.

"Ivan Braginski, what do you think you're doing here?" A confident voice said ripping through the tense air making the Raivis open his eyes. Standing there was none other than a (poorly, by Francis' and Arthur's terms) masquerading Alfred F. Jones as a hero.

"Ah! America good to see you da?" Ivan said his hand moving to Raivis's shoulder.

"No." Alfred hissed to Ivan "No fucking da." He stated as he grabbed Raivis's hand and tugged the small country over to him. "You weren't invited to this party Russia." Alfred said standing confidently in front of Raivis. "Why are you here?" Raivis felt the comforting hand of his oldest "brother" Toris Lorinaitis, on his shoulder. He looked up at Toris whose own mask was just a simple two-tone mask.

"Like yeah, Russia, why are you here?" Feliks said as he stood behind Toris. Feliks's mask was gold mask with white feather sprouting from the side.

Ivan simply smiled "I simply wanted to see everyone…Before we all become one with Russia."

"I won't allow that happen!" Alfred shouted as he took a step forward towards the man. Alfred's mask was a swirl of his nations colors with a gold star over his right eye. "As a hero I refuse to let an evildoer like you harm innocent people!" Alfred said his hand reaching into his coat.

Raivis's hand shot out and took hold of Alfred's coat. "D-don't…" He murmured softly.

"Like yeah America don't ruin the party!" Feliks said waving his hand passively at the angry American. "Just, like you know, ask France's like guard people to like totally escort him out." He said as he hugged Toris "Right Liet?"

Toris simply nodded and pulled Raivis's hand away from the American's coat. "Come on Raivis, let's go get something drink.." Toris said softly as he began to steer the young nation away from the pair.

"See you soon, Raivis." Ivan said smiling as Francis came over and frowned.

"Ivan?" Francis said questioningly as he lifted his slightly transparent cat mask. "What are you doing here?" He asked tensely his blue eyes flickered between the two men.

"Just leaving comrade." Russia said as he turned his scarf fluttering as he walked towards the exit. He hummed along with the orchestra as he walked out the door. "See all soon." He whispered as his eyes roamed over the crowd with delight.

Alfred looked at Francis "You said you didn't tell him." He hissed to Francis.

Francis looked bewildered at America "I didn't tell him….." His eyes flickered over to the two Baltic nations. "Alfred, go collect Arthur and the others.. I fear we cannot drink this matter away." Francis said showing his rarely seen maturity. "Go to the room that's down the east hallway, second door on the left." Francis said as he turned to gather his fellow nations into said room. Alfred watched as Francis's shimmering cape swished as the older nation walked.

The empty room was soon filled with nations who frowned at being pulled away from the grand party. The masks had been removed and Francis stood before everyone his mask dangling sadly from his neck. The room filled with murmurs as to why the Frenchmen had pulled them in here. Most thought he was going to do something nasty. Francis coughed loudly attracting everyone's attention.

"As most of you are unaware; we had a party crasher." Francis said waiting for the angry murmurs to end.

A tall and muscular man with mussed up blond hair and blue eyes stood angrily "That's why you called us into this room!" He roared angrily "A party crasher?!"

"Nah, Ludwig calm down." A tiny man with light brown hair brown eyes tugged on his companions clothes. "I'm sure big brother France has a better reason than that..Right ~Ve?" The Italian man asked.

Francis sighed "Our crasher was Ivan Braginski; who has chosen to visit us all." Francis said as he looked down.

The room grew silent and soon Alfred stood from his place next to Arthur. "He seems to aim to take back the Baltic's first."

Alfred said as he took the front the room. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I will not stand for that!" Alfred said making the others nodded half heartedly.

"But what exactly is your plan idiot?" Asked a man with short messy blond hair and irritated green eyes.

Alfred pivoted and looked at his ever annoying logical brother. "We'll each take a Baltic nation to guard." He said simply.

"Like I totally call Liet!!" Poland shouted as he locked his and Toris's arms.

Italy smiled and looked up at Ludwig "We could help Estonia! Ve~" He suggested.

"By we, you mean me don't you?" Ludwig drawled as he watches Italy cling to his arm. Upon seeing the nod he sighed "Fine."

Alfred nodded "Right! And I'll guard Latvia!" Alfred said smiling his heroic smile at everyone.

Arthur scrunched up his nose "Knowing you, you gun happy idiot, you'll end shooting up Latvia's place. Therefore I shall go with you." He stated as Alfred frowned.

"You enjoy attempting to chop me down, don't you?" Alfred asked dully as he shook his head.

Francis rubbed his eyes and sighed 'Why, why now?' he thought as shouting began.

Latvia escaped the room and sighed happily as cool night breeze tousled his hair. He smiled as he looked out at the city, the Eifel tower was light up brilliantly and Raivis couldn't help but reflect on a romance novel that involved a couple meeting in France. The book was from America if he recalled correctly. He shivered as he heard humming; he looked down and saw the familiar glow of a cigarette. Raivis looked back the scenery his mind telling him it was probably just a Frenchmen or some other citizen. He jumped as a hand placed its self on his shoulder.

"Raivis, are you ok?" Toris's kind voice asked as Raivis turned his head to look at his brother.

"F-fine." He mumbled as he shook, "J-Just en-enjoying th-the s-scenery." He said looking down. Toris lifted Raivis chin and smiled at the nervous boy.

"Listen Raivis, Alfred and Arthur will be staying with you tonight." He informed the younger "I promise Alfred won't let anything happen to you." Toris said; he could read his younger brother easily. "I want you to call if something happens, okay?" He said as Raivis nodded. Toris smiled again and placed Raivis's mask on. "Shall we go back to the party?"

Raivis smiled his shy smile that only Toris could bring out. "O-okay." He said as he watched Toris replace his mask and lead the boy back to the party. He would rather stay with Toris then have to return home with the two bickering men.

Raivis sat in the back of England's car; Alfred sat next to England, loading his standard military M9 pistol. Arthur's green eyes kept flickering over to Alfred.

"Is that all you brought?" He asked wanting to scoff at the man.

Alfred looked over and shook his head "No, the rest is in the trunk of your car." He turned over and smiled at the sleepy Latvian. "Tired Latvia?" He asked, jarring Raivis from his thoughts.

"Y-yes." He mumbled shaking. He looked out the window watching the dark shadows of trees pass by. Small snowflakes floated down carelessly, making Raivis shiver.

"Ah! I forgot my winter coat!" Alfred cried with a look of despair on his face.

"You'll be fine! You've got enough fat on you! You should be able to survive." Arthur shouted at his former charge.

Latvia looked down "A-America.." He said softly gaining the fretting nations attention. "I-I c-can g-get y-you a-a c-coat o-once w-we arrive."

"Wahh! You're the greatest Latvia!!...Nah, England….You're not gonna run around naked right?" Arthur asked looking at England who looked startled and was blushing madly.

"WAH!?" England screamed.

Alfred tilted his head "That's what you Europeans do right? Wander around naked? At least I know Feliciano does…." Alfred recalled being trapped with France hearing Germany complain about waking up with the naked Italian next to him on a daily basis.

"DON'T GO JUDGING ALL OF EUROPE BY ONE COUNTRY'S NEED TO BE NAKED!!" Arthur shouted making Raivis whimper and cover his ears.

"Nah, you're scaring Latvia, England." Alfred said as he looked back at the shaking male. "You okay, Latvia?" Alfred asked. The car jerked to a stop suddenly making Alfred grateful that he had chosen to wear a seatbelt. "Arthur!" Alfred hissed but upon spying the Brit's nervous face he looked to see what had caused it. Standing there amidst the swirling snow was Ivan, smiling at the three. Alfred frowned and unbuckled himself and opened his door. "Evening Russia… Gave England a good scare ya did!" Alfred said laughing "I wish he would brake like that when he sees me walking in the street." He smiled a phony smile at the man.

"Evening America, I didn't realize you and England were going to Raivis' place…Any reason?" Ivan asked the American. If there was one thing England knew for sure about Alfred it was that the boy was a born bull shiter. He prayed Ivan would believe whatever BS Alfred had tucked away.

"Just dropping him off, he got a little you know tipsy at the party. Right, England!? What is it you always say about France?" Alfred called into the car as he shut the car door.

Arthur griped the wheel tightly "T-they suck at everything else, but they sure know how to throw a party." England said looking down. He longed to put the car in reverse and speed away from the crazy males.

Alfred nodded "Yeah, France would have had Raivis staying over and then the poor boy would wake up naked next to France and several other people!" Alfred said laughing and banging on the top of the car. "England would be in the mix if I hadn't made him the driver!"

Arthur growled 'Where did he get his horrible skill?' Arthur wondered as he watched how easily and confidently America talked to Russia as if they were old chums just catching up.

"But yeah! What are you up to Russia?" Alfred said as he eyed the Russian. Alfred hoped Ivan hadn't picked up on how anxious he was. "It's strange seeing you so far from your home. I thought General Winter kept you snowed in." Alfred said resting his arms on top of the car. His body shivered as a cold wind nipped at his body. Raivis noticed and removed his dark wool knit hat and his warm gray wool knit scarf. He unbuckled and scooted over to America's side. Alfred jumped as the back window started to roll down.

"A-America…H-here.." Raivis said as he stuck out the hat and scarf.

Alfred smiled as he donned the dark wool knit hat and wrapped the scarf around his neck. "Ah, thanks Raivis." He said smiling as he reached in and gently tousled Raivis' hair, the sounds of glass breaking made Alfred jump.

"H-He just broke my head light.." Arthur whispered staring at Ivan who stood there holding his trade mark faucet pipe.

Alfred frowned "Oi, Ivan what'd ya break England's headlight for?" Alfred asked his hand hovered over his pistol.

"No reason…" Ivan said smiling at Alfred. The winter wind blew harsher making Ivan's and Alfred's scarves dance wildly in the wind. Snowflakes clung to Ivan's hair making it glitter in what little light they had. Raivis shivered as Arthur reached over and began to crank the heat up in the tiny car.

"Well Ivan, we really must get going… I heard winter can get pretty bad around here." Alfred said nonchalantly as he opened the door. "You really should get out of the snow before you catch a cold." Alfred said as England honked the horn making Ivan move to the side of the road.

His violet eyes glowed as the trio drove past. "You may leave for now…." Russia mumbled as he turned and he restarted his journey humming happily.

Arthur was yelling at Alfred as Alfred messed with radio. "Outlandish! I can't believe you! You, what were you thinking!?" Arthur said glaring at America stumbling over his words. "Good god man! You were asking him to beat you!" England practically yelled at Alfred.

Alfred looked up at England "Were you saying something?" He asked smiling as he turned up the music making Arthur let an annoyed sigh escape his lips.

"Where did I go wrong?" Arthur asked as they neared Raivis' house. Alfred and Arthur awed at the tiny cozy house that over looked what would have been long fields of rye. One could see the Gulf of Riga on a nice clear day from here. Raivis let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his home.

"Ah! Raivis your home looks so cozy!" Alfred said smiling at the boy.

Latvia looked startled and smiled softly at the younger man. "Esmu jums ļoti pateicīgs." Raivis said blushing and shaking.

Arthur sighed as he Alfred smiled nervously and looked at him with confusion reflecting in his police blue eyes. "He said thank you…Basically…" The English men said as he pulled to a stop and parked the car. Raivis carefully opened his door and stepped out into the snow. His breath came out in small puffs of steam making him shiver. He jumped as his gray wool knit scarf was wrapped around his neck. He looked up as Alfred adjusted and readjusted the scarf until he was satisfied.

"Alright… I'm gonna make snow angles!!" Alfred yelled as he ran out into Latvia's yard making Arthur yell at Alfred. Raivis smiled as he watched Alfred drop into the snow and move his arms and legs frantically in the snow.

"You wanker!!!" Arthur yelled at Alfred as he pulled the man up out of the snow. "Don't go making snow angels in someone's yard without their permission! I thought I taught you manners!" Arthur yelled pulling Alfred along towards the door of Raivis' home. He stopped and began to harshly brush the snow off of Alfred.

"Stop it! I can do it myself!!" Alfred cried trying to stop England. Arthur ignored the frantic American and continued his dotting motherliness much to America's dismay. Raivis stared at the pair as Arthur finished brushing off the snow.

"Now you're going to haft to change out of those clothes…" England grumbled as he pushed Arthur inside.

The tiny home was cozy and contained the basic essentials of any home. Raivis removed his scarf as he shut the door. Hanging his coat and scarf up he wandered across his creaky wooden floor. He crouched in front of his stone fireplace. "Better start warming up the house…" He said more to himself then his guests.

Feliks and Toris sat together on the tiny couch. Toris fidgeted and looked worriedly at the phone. Feliks sighed and ran his well manicured hand through his blond locks. "Like Liet if you are like that worried about Raiv, then like totally call him." Poland suggested to the troubled Lithuanian.

Toris looked over and smiled at his childhood friend. "I-I know…I'll go call him in the kitchen. You like this show right?" Toris said as he stood. He shook his light brown mane about as he noticed he had already lost his companion. He walked over to the white kitchen and picked the phone off its base. He began to dial Raivis' home number. He froze as a knock echoed in the cottage style home.

"Like I totally got it!!!" Feliks cried as he rushed to the door. Toris walked to the kitchen door way. He kept his forest green eyes trained on Feliks' bobbing blond head. "Like hello?" Poland said, the Pole tilted his head befuddle. "Hello?" Feliks echoed walking out. He placed his right hand on his hip and pointed out accusingly at the darkness "Like that's totally not cool! You kids better like stop knocking on my door!!" Feliks cried making Toris release a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Feliks come in before you catch your death out there!" Toris called as he walked back into the kitchen. He finished dialing the number and held the phone to his ear.

Feliks turned and was shocked when a burst of pain erupted on the back of his head making him see stars before he fell into darkness. Toris turned his head as he heard the thump. "Feliks?" He called as he walked out of the kitchen. The bitter wind that blew in from the open door made Toris' heart speed up. "Feliks?" He said once more as he walked toward the door, he set the phone down on a table; Toris took hold of the walking stick that rested near the door. He gripped it tightly as he looked out the door. Toris attempted to turn the porch light on; he sighed dejectedly as nothing happened. Stepping out he spied large foot prints made from haunting boots. Lithuania quickly backed into the house his hand shot towards the door attempting to close it. A force stopped the door from slamming shut.

"Toris!" A voice called joyously "It's me, da! I've come to bring you home." The voice cried happily as they easily shoved the door open. Toris stumbled back and stared at the tall Russian.

"W-what did you do to Feliks?!" Toris cried as he held the walking stick infront of him. Russia smiled as he stared at Toris who had a look of defiance in his eyes.

"He's waiting in the car of course, da." He said tilting his head. "You should join him Toris." Violet eyes gleamed as he raised his faucet pipe. Toris saw the blood on it, his eyes widen in horror his mouth hung open. That smile was all he saw before he fell to same fate as his companion.

"Toris?...hello?" Raivis' soft voice reached the Russian's ears. Ivan smiled and started to hum a lullaby. He picked the plastic device up his leather coated his hands. "T-Toris?" Raivis' quivering voice said once more as.

"Ne lozhisya na krayu. Pridyot serenkiy volchok.." Ivan sang softly making the boy on other line gasp and hang up. He chuckled and hung up as well. "Silly little ___zayats_.." Russia said as he picked up Toris and slung him over his shoulder. "Our little home is starting to get cozy now." Ivan said happily as he placed Toris on top of Roderich Edelstein. Ivan closed up the trunk door and smiled as he turned to the blond laying in the snow. "Nah, what to do…Toris will be mad if I lied…. But…I can't have you trying to contact the others…" Ivan swung his pipe back and forth. His arm drew back and brought the pipe down on the Pole's back.

A sickening crack and the loud scream made Russia smile. Ivan rolled the Pole on to his back so he could look at the twisted face. He placed his heavy military paratrooper boot on the blonds' neck. "You haft to be quite Poland. You'll wake everyone up if you don't keep quite." He said softly as Feliks choked at the weight on his neck. Russia positioned to pipe over Poland's belly button. "I never did understand why Lithuania would rather be with you," Ivan said slamming the pipe through Feliks' stomach making another scream rip from his throat. "then with me." Ivan said as he ripped the pipe from Poland's stomach. "You're so loud." Ivan said irritated as Feliks' cries echoed in his ears. The faucet smacked the man across face effectively knocking out some teeth.

Feliks coughed harshly and spat out some blood into the frost that ate into his skin. He felt himself being rolled on to stomach once more. The boot now placed its self on wound, it raised itself and slammed down making Feliks scream again. Feliks shook, from what he wasn't sure. He felt the end of that damned pipe being placed on the back of knee cap. 'O-oh Bóg, please no. Make the pain end przyjemność!' Feliks prayed, his prayer went unheard and the pain continued.

Alfred awoke to crying and the frantic sounds of little feet running. He sat up and saw Raivis tugging on his boots; his coat was thrown haphazardly over his dark flannel pajamas.

"L-Latvia! What's going on?" Alfred asked as he immediately got off the couch he had been sleeping on.

Latvia had tears rolling down his red cheeks. His words came out rushed and run together, making the listener confused. Alfred took hold of the boy's shoulders and made him face the taller male. "Latvia!" Alfred shouted making Raivis look up. "Calm down." Alfred said looking evenly at the boy. "What's wrong?"

"T-Toris c-called and when I answered," He whimpered and buried his face in his hands "It wasn't Toris! I'm, I need to get over to his house! I-I need to make sure he's okay!" Latvia yelled as he began to twist, he had to make sure his brother was safe.

"Mother fucker!" Alfred swore as he began to pull on his own shoes and coat. "ENGLAND! England, wake up!!" Alfred yelled as he beat on guest room door. "Arthur! Wake you up you lazy ass biscuit eating tea drinking bum!" Alfred yelled as the door opened.

"What!?" Arthur roared looking tired. He rubbed his messy blond locks about trying to wake up.

"Get your coat, keys and shoes. We need to go to Toris' place." Alfred said seriously making England look up. "Toris just called Latvia… When Latvia answered it wasn't Toris." Arthur nodded and got dressed as fast as a sleepy person could. Latvia sat in the back of the car anxiously as England started the car. The Brit was about to ask what happed to one of his tail lights when he remembered. He sighed and pulled out of the drive way and headed for Toris' home. The drive was long and Latvia's constant shaking and crying made the other nations in the car feel guilt for not offering comfort to the fragile nation.

"We're getting close…" England finally spoke making Latvia look up. His red rimmed eyes made England's heart fall. They pulled into Lithuania's drive way; the house was lit up and looked as if someone was home. England reached into the glove box and took out a flash light. "Latvia you come with me and we'll look in the house; America you look around for anything out of the ordinary." England said as he handed Alfred the flash light. The front door was open wide and Raivis rushed from the car towards Lithuania's home. He stumbled over his own feet and fell onto something soft.

He froze and slowly drew away; he felt a sticky substance coat his face. He leapt away from the thing screaming; a light shined on the soft object and Raivis felt bile rise in his throat as his legs gave way. Poland lay in the snow, his body coated in blood. Once perfect blond locks were now matted, bright green eyes were frozen with a look of fear.

"O-Oh my god.." Arthur's voice reached Raivis' ears making the boy stand and scramble to the house. "Latvia!!!" England yelled but soon turned and rushed to a nearby tree where he emptied the contents of stomach.

Alfred squatted down next to the body of the Pole. He ran the flash light over Russia's handy work; something he was fairly familiar with. Alfred reached into his bomber jacket and flipped open his phone. He began to dial Ludwig's number robotically; his eyes still ran over Feliks' body. Pity reflected clearly in his eyes as he stood and clicked the flashlight off.

Raivis ran about in Toris' home yelling for the older nation. "Toris!!" Raivis screamed until his voice was hoarse. He dropped down to his knees and cried. He rocked back and forth, covering his face with his hands. He tried to block out this whole incident. He looked up as he heard the footsteps approach him. He saw a pale and shaky England standing over him. England crouched down and rubbed Raivis' back.

"Raivis, why don't we go to the car?" England said unsurely, he was always uncertain how to comfort people. Raivis found he couldn't bring himself to move. England frowned but understood and lifted the shorter boy up. He felt arms wrap his neck and dampness began to form on his brown overcoat.

"That's the status now…Me, Arthur and Latvia shall be moving locations… I'll inform you of our whereabouts…" Alfred said as he hung up. He looked at Arthur and saw the shaking sobbing bundle in England's arms. "I'll drive!" Alfred announced making England pale. Before England could protest he found himself being shoved along towards the car, Arthur climbed into the back seat with Latvia since the smaller boy refused to release Arthur. Alfred soon climbed into the driver's seat and smiled as he adjusted the mirrors. He looked back and pulled out of Toris' driveway. As they started their journey England finally found he could not keep his curiosity to himself.

"Where are you taking us?"Arthur finally asked his annoyance clear as day as Alfred hummed.

"Switzerland!" Alfred said proudly as if he had just come up with a brilliant idea.

Arthur gaped "We're going to get shot!!" He accused as he rubbed the shaking Latvian's back.

"Oh, you're just being paranoid!" Alfred said rolling his eyes; he squinted as the snow got worse. "Where did this snowstorm suddenly come from?" Alfred's sapphire eyes spied a familiar car coming up behind them. "You're gonna wanna buckle up…" Alfred said as he started to increase the speed of the car. England's eyes widen at the mention of safety belts.

"Dear lord, you're not- Oh god!" Arthur buckled up and held Latvia tightly hoping that his insane baby brother wouldn't end up killing them. Alfred's eyes flickered between the mirror and the road. Arthur looked behind them and sputtered. "What is Russia doing!?" Arthur yelled. Latvia's shaking increased tenfold at the mention of the larger nation. Alfred reached over and cranked the radio up.

America looked in the mirror and started to slow down. The military car that had been following them had vanished from his line of sight. "Where did-" Alfred stopped and hit the brakes when he saw Ivan standing there his larger car blocking the road. Alfred opened the car door and stood outside looking at Russia. "Ivan, what's with the road block?" Alfred asked loudly over the roaring wind that tried to devour his voice.

Ivan smiled and walked towards Alfred, in the faint headlight Alfred saw the dried blood that decorated Ivan's coat. Alfred kept his face straight as he watched Ivan near the car. Ivan stopped infront of the car and peered through the windshield. "Ah, Raivis is still with you?" He said looking rather unhappy about this fact.

Alfred nodded his head "Yeah…" Alfred gripped his pistol tightly in his bomber jacket. "We got worried something would happen to him…"

"What could happen to Raivis, da?" Russia smiled as he looked at America "Other then returning to the motherland." Ivan hissed as he took a step towards to America. "I don't like you being so nosy, da.." Ivan whispered as frost began to form in the corners of Alfred's glasses.

"ALFRED!! Get in the car!!" Arthur cried; the glint in those violet eyes made Arthur nervous.

Alfred reluctantly slide into the car and slammed the door shut. He revved the engine warning the country that if he didn't move Alfred would have no problem running the large nation over. Russia frowned; he stepped aside and watched as America gunned it. He smiled again "Ah, Raivis has made a good alley… It will be fun to rip that over confident face apart, da.." Ivan said as he felt General Winter rip at his exposed skin.

Alfred's whole body shook, whether from the thrill that he got from the danger or from the cold Alfred wasn't sure. He smiled as Switzerland's home came into view. "Look! There's Vash's house!" Alfred said as he began to drive faster. England sighed and looked down at the now sleeping Latvian.

"This is not going to end well.." England said as America pulled into Vash's drive way, still cheery.

* * *

If I mispelled anything please send me the correct spelling so it can correct ^^ Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2

Alright deiced to post another chapter (Even though I did kill Poland) because of Valteil-13 review ^^ Thank you so much! Anyway I hope this second chapter brings about nice reviews ^^ Sorry if there is OOC-ness ^^U Anyway I own nothing, I hope to get some more reviews, I might change my Summary (Cause those are hard ) And I hope that is I got anything wrong, anything at all, feel free to correct me. I am but a lowly American, so excuse me for my blatant ignorance XD I need some help with finding Latvian Folk songs or traditions would be nice ^^ Even a instrument that came from Latvia would be nice ^^ Thanks a head of time~ Enjoy the story

* * *

Alfred knocked loudly on the door humming happily while England hefted the bundle higher up in his arms. He grumbled unhappily as a bitter wind blew at the trio. America frowned as no one answered the door, he hit the doorbell repeatedly. Arthur listened to Alfred's foot tap impatiently. The American's eyes lit up as the door finally opened, a click echoed making Arthur back up from Alfred.

"AH! Switzerland, glad to see you're awake!" Alfred said ignoring the gun pointed at his face. Vash Zwingli glared at Alfred who smiled at the neutral country.

"What do you think you're doing at my house this early in the morning?" He hissed grumpily; his eyes slid over to Arthur who hefted Latvia up again. "Why do you have Latvia?" He asked again his blond brow rose in question.

Alfred took a deep breath "Poland's dead and Lithuania is missing, we've had three run-ins with Russia." Alfred said worry began to reflect in his eyes "He's collecting nations again…May we please stay here Switzerland?" Alfred asked with what manners he could remember Arthur had teaching him.

Switzerland was about to deny them, but his green eyes flickered to the tiny shivering nation. "Fine, but once I kick you out that's it got it!?" Vash said glaring at the trio as he stood aside to let them in. Alfred and Arthur knew better then to comment on Vash's adorable pajamas. Alfred smiled at Vash who stored the firearm away. "This way.." He snapped as he led the trio through his home.

"To..ris…" Latvia's failing voice murmured as he snuggled closer to England who looked fairly uncomfortable. Alfred stopped and held out his arms.

"I'll take care of him England." Alfred said smiling. "You need to sleep anyway…" England's thick brows furrowed in question but placed Raivis is the outstretched arms. He truly didn't care why Alfred suddenly chose to be nice so long as he could sleep.

"Don't scare him…" England grumbled before stomping into the guest room Vash had loaned him. Alfred smiled and adjusted his grip on Raivis.

"Ah, it's just like carrying one of my states when they were little…" Alfred murmured to himself as Vash showed him to the other guest room. "I should call them…. Joanna is probably in a tizzy about my prolonged absence…" He mumbled setting Raivis down on the soft bed. Alfred began to remove the boy's boots and coat. America frowned when he spied the blood on Latvia's face. "Nah, better clean that off." Alfred said shedding his bomber jacket walking to the adjacent bathroom. Turning the light on Alfred squinted in distaste at the lack of color in the bathroom. "Ew…White…" He snatched two rags; one was draped over his shoulder as he began to dampen the other. Alfred wandered out to see Latvia, sitting on the bed, shaking like he used to; Alfred smiled and walked over to the Latvian. "Look up Raivis." Alfred instructed gently lifting the boy's chin.

Raivis flinched when the cool cloth began to wipe away the blood. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes; he expected America to rub too hard like Ivan used to. He was surprised at how gentle the man was; the smile made his shoulders slump into a relaxed state.

Alfred chuckled and patted dry the wet skin with the other cloth. "You remind me of some of my states. Back when they were tiny." He said, heading back into the bathroom. He soon returned and took a seat on the bed, Raivis watched Alfred remove the black boots which hit the floor with a gentle thud. Alfred looked over and smiled at Raivis "I hope you don't mind sharing a bed, I thought it would be better than making you sleep alone." Alfred said as he began unbuttoning his shirt. Raivis looked at the light faded wounds that decorated Alfred's body. Alfred turned around and that kind smile which reached his eyes made Raivis quiver. Alfred lifted the blankets and looked at Raivis. "You gonna get in or not?" America said chuckling as Raivis looked startled and scrambled under the blankets. America climbed in and slid his glasses off. "Night Raivis…" Alfred said smiling; he relaxed and began to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

Raivis laid there and looked up at the half moon that shined through the window and shivered. He didn't want to think about what Russia was doing; he wanted to sleep. Rest never came and Raivis laid there listening to the sleeping America snore.

Ludwig coughed harshly; he slowly opened his sky blue eyes. He pushed himself up on his slashed bruised arms. "Scheiße!" The German cursed as his hazy vision came into focus. He looked about his home and frowned "Italy! Italy!!" He called standing; he leaned heavily on the damaged wall for support. "Feliciano!" He called out to the empty home. Germany felt that sting again; that sting of defeat that he knew all too well. "W-where did he-" It dawned on Ludwig just where his Italian friend went. "O-oh" Germany murmured as he began to dig in his pockets. He pulled out his phone and began to dial. He held the phone to his ear; he wrapped his free arm around himself. "Dammit how could this have happened?" Ludwig whispered coughing harshly again. "I hope Italy was able to runaway." He smiled listening to the phone ring. "Hn, the only time I'm glad the guy is so good at retreating…" Upon getting no answer from his ever faithful ally he resorted to calling the second most boisterous person he had ever met in his life time. "I'm going to regret this….I know it.."

Latvia turned over as he felt Alfred leave the bed. "Hello?" The American's sleepy voice asked. "Ludwig?...Okay….No, it's no problem…I'll be over as soon as I can…" Alfred said hanging up his phone.

"Something wrong Alfred?" Latvia asked softly watching Alfred get dressed.

America looked back and smiled kindly at Raivis, "Don't worry; I'm just going to collect Germany." Alfred said sitting on the end of the bed; he began to slide on his boots. "Nothing to worry about." Alfred said again trying to reassure the nation and himself. "Nothing at all…"

"C-can you check on Estonia, please?" Raivis asked his body starting to shake, he closed his eyes 'Please, don't let him get them both…' He thought; he stopped shaking as a soft hand ruffled his hair. He opened his teary violet eyes to look into soft blue eyes.

"Will do Latvia!" Alfred said sliding on his glasses. That charming smile took Latvia in; he knew better, but in all this chaos and fear of Russia he wanted to trust someone to protect him and his brothers. Alfred ruffled Latvia's hair again "Now try and get some sleep, it won't do you any good to worry yourself to death." Alfred stood and tucked Latvia into the soft warm bed. He blinked and rubbed the back of his head chucking. "Sorry, I didn't mean to treat you like a little kid.." Alfred said looking away a light blush dusting his cheeks. "I better go..Tell England I went to Germany if I'm not back."

Raivis laid there listening to Alfred's heavy footsteps walk down the hall. The creaking sounds of the door opening and closing quietly made Latvia start to worry; frantic thoughts flooded his mind. He felt his shaking restart; even though he knew better. He was in Vash's home, the man didn't care who or what you were; if he felt you posed a threat or just annoyed him he would shoot you. Still this fact did not ease the Latvian's nerves; his nightmare was relentless and it wouldn't let up no matter how many holes you fill it with.

Alfred sighed rubbing his leather gloved hands together as he drove to Germany. He hated snow with a fierce passion and all this cold weather really wasn't helping him, neither was the one dim head light England's car had. Alfred rubbed his eyes tiredly; he had a feeling Ivan was going to do something like this. He remembered he started thinking that at the end of Cold War. America had told England his theories, but the older shorter male brushed him off saying that he was just being paranoid like usual.

"I should have stayed at home today…" Alfred whispered looking at the road; he knew that he was just lying to himself. The moment England or some other nation called him he would come flying over, trying to protect everyone instead of focusing on his own affairs, like he should be. He squinted, his eyes to see through the white mess; the speakers blared, some mix CD England had in. Alfred soon spied the rough outline of Germany's home. He pulled into the driveway and wasn't surprised by the faint sight tire tracks in the snow. Alfred climb out of the car and slammed the door shut. His teeth chattered as a wind swirled around him while tracking his way to the front door. He stopped moving though when he felt those eyes again. "Hello Ivan…" Alfred said not bothering to face the man who hid so well in this white curtain.

Ivan chuckled walking up to the car, he peered inside. "Where's Latvia, da? I miss him so.." Russia smiled at America. "We have so much history together, da." Violet eyes watched amused as Alfred's hands clenched and unclenched. "Where is he?" Russia asked again his childish smile remaining in place.

Alfred restarted his walk towards the large home. "I don't know." Alfred said; he choked as the cool metal of the faucet pulled him back towards Ivan. His eyes slid over to the taller male whose head was titled to the left.

"It's not very nice to lie, da." Ivan informed still smiling at Alfred who was disgusted with that damn smile.

Alfred glared "Do you really think everyone is just going to give into you?" He shot at the Russian, "Do you think that the Baltic states will just happily relinquish the freedom they fought so hard to get?" The American asked, removing the pipe, looking evenly at the Russian. "They won't give in.." He turned and walked away from Russia who was left to mull over thoughts that had been lingering in the back of his mind. Alfred listened to the sounds of glass breaking and metal scraping on metal as Ivan had at England's car. America knew that Ivan was only letting him go so they could continue the chase. 'Great, now England's gonna yell at me for letting his car get wrecked.' Alfred thought as he pushed the door open to Ludwig's home.

Raivis wandered out of the guest room and went on an expedition to find the kitchen; he had planned on making some Linden blossom tea to try and calm his nerves. When Raivis did find the neat kitchen a thought struck him, he was not familiar with this kitchen and that it was stupid to even venture out to find it. He rubbed his upper arms taking a seat in one of Vash's few wooden chairs located in the kitchen. His shoulders shook as more tears came into his eyes; he touched his face and frowned. 'How can I still have tears?' Latvia thought, a dry sob wrenched itself from his throat. He wiped his tears away with his sleeve. He sat in the chair listening to birds slowly awaken to greet the sun. Raivis stood and began to make his way back to the guest room; he was startled when he saw Vash wandering down looking stern and drained, Raivis stepped to one side looking down, he didn't want to bother his host, yet the fates would not allow such a luxury to this shaking male.

The Swiss spied the Latvian; his eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Latvia what are.." Switzerland trailed off when his phone began to ring. He glared and stalked over to the annoying device the only thought was to take care of any business as fast as possible "Hello?" The Swiss said with a very professional tone; he glared out the window while listening to the person speak. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Sir….. Good bye…" He said hanging up easily. He pivoted and looked at Latvia who stood there shaking with tear tracks decorating his face. Vash left the tiny nation be and walked to his kitchen to mull over the call over a nice simple breakfast.

Raivis walked to the guest room, where he curled up in a corner of the room. "America will bring Estonia back..I know it!" Raivis reassured himself smiling into his knees. "And then we'll s-save Toris.." He hugged his knees tightly and nodded. "Everything will go back to the way it was…" He murmured with a small frown; even he doubted his hope filled words.


	3. Chapter 3

WOOO~ Another chapter X3 Big hugs and thanks to: Izzypop, Valtiel-13, Neko Rheeid, and Sakily!! Woo~ Remember if I got anything wrong please tell me!! I want to make sure this is as accurate as possible (country and culture wise) So any international reader who disagrees with the info I present please leave me a comment with the correct info and I will fix it! Thank you!!~

* * *

Ch. 3

Toris' green eyes opened slowly, his blurry vision began to focus on the dark creaking ceiling that sheltered him from the whistling bitter snow. He sat up looking at the tiny familiar prison that he awoke in; dread filled him as he realized Ivan's visit was not some nightmare his mind conjured up. Toris heard a groan and slid from the creaky single bed; he walked over to the bed next to his. Laying on it was Estonia whose glasses were tossed lazily onto the table that lingered near the head of the bed.

"Estonia are you okay?" Toris asked as he began to examine the scratched up groaning blond.

Estonia sat up slowly; grabbing his glasses he looked at Toris, than looked at the room. Estonia frowned looking at the last bed which was close to the large window. "Latvia…" Estonia whispered looking at Lithuania who was finishing checking the other nation for any serious wounds.

"Has evaded Russia's grasp." Toris said sighing looking out the window, worry reflected clearly in his green pools. A dry laugh from Estonia startled Toris from his thoughts.

"Of course he would.." Estonia said as sat on the other side of the old bed looking at the paint chipped wall. "He's had to be under Ivan's and Ludwig's rule even when he was "free."" Eduard said as he glared at the wall, he stood and began to pace. "I will not be a part of Russia again." Eduard hissed looking at Toris for support. "We fought so hard Toris; we must not give in. We should come up with-" Lithuania held up his hand, he gazed at Estonia with tired eyes.

"Please Eduard; let's get an understanding of what is going on." Toris said. He froze as the door opened; Toris and Eduard looked back at the figure standing in the doorway.

A very tired disheveled looking Chinese man stood there. "Evening Lithuania, Estonia, aru." China said yawning as he stretched looking about the room. "Where's Latvia, aru?" Wang Yao asked as he looked about the room once more. "Russia said he was bringing back the Baltic states.." Yao looked at the other nations confused.

Toris smiled weakly "Latvia has been able to evaded Russia's grasp." Toris said standing, he walked over to China. "He got you too China?" Toris asked softly as China looked away sighing.

"Yes, sadly…" Yao shut the old scratched up door; he took a seat on Toris' bed across from Estonia.

Estonia looked calculating at the overworked Chinese man; "Who else is in this house?" He asked softly, his eyes shooting around the room looking for any signs of cameras or other recording devices.

Yao looked up frowning "Me, North and South Italy, Spain, Austria, South Korea, Turkey, Greece…I haven't seen Hungary since she attacked Ivan..Nor have I seen Belarus…Ukraine is in her own home that's near this one….and you two…" Yao said looking at them with relief.

Estonia grimaced, he looked at Toris "We are leaving.." He hissed to Toris looking back at China with critical eyes.

Toris looked at China "D-do you know what happened to Poland?" He asked, the worry for his friend evident in his tone.

Yao chocked and looked down. "I-I'm sorry Lithuania…." China said; he kept his eyes trained on old faded imported rug that decorated the floor. "Russia…." Yao shook his head tearing his gaze from the rug. He could not bring himself to say what Russia had told him in excruciating detail. "H-He's dead…" Yao forced the words out with difficulty.

Lithuania sat there blinking; shock ebbed away as he felt tears warm his freezing skin. "W-what?" He whispered shaking. He stood and shook his head laughing nervously "G-good trick China… W-what really happened to.." He stopped as China just stared at him. Toris shook his head and felt his himself drop onto his knees tears rushing to the surface faster.

Estonia stood and walked over to Toris; he knelt down next to his brother and pulled the taller male into a tight and comforting hug. China looked away guilt filling him; he hated being the bearer of bad news. China stood and looked at the brothers once more; he wished the small shaking country was here suddenly to console Lithuania over the loss of a close friend. The man knew that was a wrong to wish for, but he wanted Lithuania's cries to stop faster; the ever intelligent and tech savvy Estonian didn't offer as much comfort as the smallest brother would have.

Estonia watched as China left and rubbed Lithuania's back. Once he heard the door click shut he looked at Lithuania with sympathy. This moment set Estonia's plans in stone, he would escape this hell, and he would fight against Russia. The sun soon wore away into the night and Toris cried himself to sleep. Eduard looked at his sleeping companion; he shook his head grasping the brass knob tightly. Estonia pushed down on knob with every intent of never returning. The door swings open easily; Eduard stared determinedly at the dark hall that once caused him to shake. Those haunting pictures that used to move at night no longer haunted his vision. He stepped out and began to walk down the hallway, tall, confident, determined to leave this hollow home.

Toris' eyes twitched, he whimpered as haunting images of the previous night filtered into his head; guilt racked at his body and mind. He shot up clutching the sheets beneath him. He looks at the bed next to his own to see if Estonia is still there; to his alarm the slightly shorter male was not in his faintly wrinkled bed. Toris slid from his own bed; he went to the open door. Lithuania peered about the dark twisting hall way. Toris leaned heavily on the door frame, his legs shook and his eyes stung. The Lithuanian took several deep breaths before he began out after his brother. He rubbed his shoulders his mind filling up with thoughts; he needed to stay on Ivan's good side, he needed to make sure Estonia and Latvia stayed safe and away from Russia. He came to the conclusion that he must wait; he must gain Ivan's trust before daring to escape. He walked down the grand staircase; Toris wasn't really thinking of where he was he going, his feet were automatically carrying his lithe form towards the kitchen. He stopped walking though as he heard repeated thumps off to his left. He gulped heading towards the noise with what little courage he could gather. He stopped as he saw Russia, standing infront of an open door.

Russia blinked turning his head smiling at Toris "Ah, Lithuania! You always have such good timing, da." Ivan's hand shot out and grasped the Lithuanian's wrist tightly. "I just came home..America said some nasty things to me, da." Ivan started as he began to drag Toris down the spiral iron staircase. Groans, screams, whimpers, curses and loud barking assaulted Lithuania's ears. Toris' heart speeded up as he spied Estonia pushing himself up glaring at Russia who descended the steps with a childish bounce in his step. "Nah, naughty Estonia trying to leave the house," Russia said chuckling as his grabbed the rebellious male's wrist forcefully. "before you've both met everyone!" Russia cried, delight shining in his violet eyes as he dragged the pair towards a cell.

Toris swallowed looking into the cell where a crying N. Italy clutched his brother tightly; Spain was consoling a distraught Austria whose cries were quieter then N. Italy's. South Korea sat in the corner his clothes stained with blood, his body quivered as he stared at Russia with large fearful eyes.

"Hello everyone! I'm home!!" Russia cried; his smile didn't falter as Lovino shouted Italian curses at him and returned to comforting his brother. Russia turned to the Estonia and Lithuania "They're just a little shy…"

Estonia scowled "Shy my ass." He muttered in his home langue walking over to another cell where Greece was handcuffed to Turkey. Both looked tired and beaten, they didn't care anymore that they were chained together. All they wanted now was to see the next day.

"Nah, Estonia you know you're only allowed to speak Russian here." Russia smiled looking at Toris. "Isn't that right Toris?" The Russian words spilled like poison from his lips.

Toris nodded his "Dа.." Lithuania said automatically, he looked away from Estonia who looked at the Lithuanian with disgust. Toris knew Estonia was being too eager to leave the home. Eduard shook his head glaring at Russia.

"I'm not speaking Russian.." He stated crossing his arms; his damaged body screamed in protest at this movement. A hand lashed out, a loud sickening smack made Lithuania flinch. Toris looked over and saw Eduard arching his back from the pain he felt. The Estonian looked into those violet eyes; he stared long and hard. Ivan's smile turned into a straight line when Estonia didn't tear his gaze away from the more powerful male.

Alfred's words suddenly filled the room; not just what he said last night, but everything the man ever said about the joys of freedom and liberty. Ivan grabbed Estonia's throat and slammed the shorter male against the stone wall repeatedly. "Stop looking at me like that." Ivan whispered heatedly as Eduard choked on the blood that came into his mouth. Russia shoved Eduard against the wall one final time before pushing the other nation up so they could stare at eye level.

Estonia glared spiting the blood that pooled into his mouth at Ivan. Russia stared at Estonia whose leg shot out kicking fiercely at the stomach of his captor. That defiance, that brewing rebellion was something Russia hated. He hated it when people rebelled against what was obviously for their own good. Russia let go of Estonia, he quickly grabbed the blond locks that decorated Eduard's head.

"Let go!!" Eduard shouted his arms lashed out attacking the Russian. "Toris! Toris!!" Eduard shouted looking at Toris, who looked towards the last cell which held many dogs. The dogs looked blood thirsty, growling as they paced about in their cell.

Russia began to hum a tune Toris had heard Latvia singing at one point. "Such a naughty child, da?" Russia asked looking at Toris. Lithuania looked at the metal surgical table that Russia had strapped Estonia to. "I'm glad Toris is still so very well behaved…" Ivan said as he removed the glasses and dropped them onto the top of a rusty table. "Eduard you know better than the others what you can and cannot do in _our_ home." Russia said putting a light emphasize on our. He smiled as he looked back at Lithuania. "Toris, could you feed the others. Wang won't do it because he says it makes him sick." Russia said as he began to remove his coat. He frowned as he spied the blood. "Ah, Poles are always so messy." Ivan said as he grabbed Toris' wrist before the man could walk up the stairs. "Have Wang clean this Toris." Russia said smiling as he handed the coat to Toris.

Lithuania nodded his head, familiar shaking consuming his being as he walked robotically up the stairs. He spied Wang who sat in the kitchen face buried in his hands. "W-Wang, Ivan wants his coat cleaned.." Toris said softly as he held out the heavy burden.

China jerked up gazing at Toris for a long time. "A-ah, right." The tears were not lost to Lithuania; he felt a slight satisfaction that people were beginning to understand just how much pain he and his brothers endured; what it was like to cry when Ivan took one of the people that were keeping you sane. The fear he felt about not seeing Raivis or Eduard the next morning. He shook his head berating himself. How could he think such thoughts when he should be helping people! His foot touched the cool floor; the sounds of Estonia's screams and cruses filtered into his ears bring him back to reality. Toris began to walk over to the cells before a blood coated hand grabbed his shoulder.

"I'll feed them Liet," The sting Toris felt was unbearable. "you finish Estonia, da." Russia said smiling as he took the tray filled with bowls of warm food that Toris couldn't recall making. "Remember Toris we don't want children who can't play nice, da?" Russia said humming as he walked over to the cells.

Toris carefully walked over to where Eduard lay. Bile rose to his throat as he stared at the round eye that sat contently in the steel medical bowl. Estonia's one eye looked at Toris with desperation that was all too familiar. Lithuania remembered giving Eduard that same look, that silent pleaded to be saved. Toris' hand reached toward the large glass jar filled with alcohol and many different surgical tools. Estonia always looked the other way when Lithuania looked to him for help; he always looked away when Latvia was being pushed around by Ivan. The look in Toris' eyes made Eduard stare in horror.

"I'm sorry brother…" Toris said as he took out a scalpel looking at Estonia; he placed his hands on the sliced up chest. Lithuania dug the blade deeply into the skin. The chocked scream sent a chill down Toris' spine. Ivan stood in the corner smiling; he knew Toris would be a good little boy and obey his orders. He frowned though and walked over to his last cell where his pets were kept. He whistled loudly as the dogs backed into the cell; a large Doberman Pinscher made its way to the front of the cell. Ivan smiled, unlocking the cell door letting the dog walk out. Its nails clicked loudly on the stone floor; Ivan gave the Doberman a few pats on the head before snapping his fingers, a West Siberian Laika bounded over to him. Ivan knelt down and began to ruffle the orange fur of the West Siberian Laika.

"Are you ready to go out for a hunt Vera?" Ivan asked as the dog's tongue lulled out of its mouth; excitement flashed in her bright brown eyes. Ivan smiled looking back at Toris.

Lithuania broke one of Estonia's ribs; the scream that ripped from Eduard's lips was a delicious sound to Ivan. Toris placed the large mallet he had used on his brother. Eduard's eyes widen as he felt blood rush to his mouth. Green eyes watched as the one bluish green eye looked about frantically for someone, anyone to stop his brother. The continued sounds of bones snapping and Eduard's dying shrieks overwhelmed N. Italy; hoarse cries from the Italian joined the dying nation. Toris felt a rough hand tousle his hair.

"Good boy Toris." Ivan said smiling at the other country. "I'll be leaving soon, but don't worry." Ivan crushed the blood splattered male to his chest "I'll bring back someone special.."

"Raivis?" Toris asked his green eyes as vacant as a doll's.

Russia smiled into the brown tresses. The nod Lithuania felt made relief flood his system; he would protect his baby brother. His eyes slid over to Estonia's body. What Raivis doesn't know won't hurt him, Toris justified to himself.

* * *

WOOO~~ Review!! Please!! (Big puppy dog eyes) Please?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's so short. But! This chapter is dedicated to Sakily, Constalina and silvermoonbutterfly. I will try and write up more soon. THis is just to tide everyone over. Once agains sorry it's so short!

* * *

Ch. 4

Raivis sat the back of Ludwig's car, Arthur sat next to Alfred grumbling about the loss of his car; glaring at the American driving. Ludwig sat in back with Latvia, the tense German made Latvia nervous. Ludwig's bright blue eyes slid over to the shivering Baltic; he regarded his new objective with caution and renewed determination.

"Alfred…Where the bloody hell are you taking us now?" Arthur spat fiddling with the radio dials in Germany's car. The Brit needed something to take his mind off his current situation. Not only had Switzerland forced them out of the door at gun point, but his car was gone! Luckily Liechtenstein had been kind enough to give them bags filled clothes, blankets, medical kits and some food.

"Wahhh, Ludwig! You're car is amazing!! I feel like we can most defiantly win a race with this! Maybe if we put a better engine in it, like one of the ones from NASCAR. Yeah…" Alfred's lips pulled back into a large, rather creepy smile. "Could flatten that creep…"

Ludwig snarled "Don't you dare! The current engine has more than enough power! And it's better for the environment!" Ludwig shouted at the foolish American; his argument fell on deaf ears as Alfred turned the wheel sharply enjoying the feel of power this car gave him.

"I wonder if it can go off road?" He muttered making England's head turn to stare at Alfred in horror.

Ludwig groaned rubbing his temple; he had to keep himself under control. "America, where exactly are you taking us now?" He asked, his brilliant eyes flickering out to look at blurring scenery.

Alfred smiled in the rearview mirror "Sweden!" He cried happily. Arthur groaned burying his face into his hands. Raivis perked up at the mention of Berwald.

"B-Berwald." He muttered a small smile gracing his lips. Berwald was very kind to him and Eduard in the old days; he still was kind to the shorter nation. Raivis never thought he would be so happy to return to another country's house.

Ludwig and Arthur looked at Latvia confused as to why the boy had said the other countries name so excitedly. Arthur blinked it finally dawned on him "Ah, yes that's right. Sweden used to care for you." He muttered looking forward; Arthur's hand reached for the glove compartment where he had stored his needle point. He stopped snapping his head in Alfred's direction he growled "You idiot! You lost my needle point!!" Arthur yelled at Alfred who tilted his head.

"You still needle point?...Are you sure you're not like a girl?" Alfred asked looking over at Arthur with a quizzical stare. Two bandaged hands grabbed Alfred's head.

"Keep your eyes on the road!!!" Ludwig shouted redirecting America's head back to the road. The American winced as the callused hands gripped his head tightly. "I will not die because of your abhorred driving skills." He grunted out making Alfred whine that his skills were fine.

Latvia looked out the window; distress filling him. He was the last Baltic, the last one that had the closest ties to Ivan; it wasn't that he was last to leave; no that was Eduard. Latvia's population had a large mix of Russians making his language useless in comparison to his brothers. He shivered at the dilemma they found themselves in. Raivis yawned, the lack of sleep finally catching up with him. The car slowed down. Alfred pulled to a stop on the side of the road.

"Fine! Since you want to drive so bad Germany!" Alfred pouted taking a seat in the back with Latvia. Raivis looked at Alfred who wore a scowl. The scowl melted away as a song drifted from the speakers. Latvia listened to Alfred hum along to a classic Beatles song. "Why is Ivan attacking us?" Alfred finally asked in a serious tone.

Arthur sighed softly, Latvia was startled he had never heard such a calm serious tone come from the American. "Perhaps, Ivan has finally snapped? No one knows for sure Alfred…"

Latvia placed a shaking hand over Alfred's gloved one. "A-America, are you," he gulped "alright?"

Alfred looked over; a small smile crossed his lips. "Ofcourse!" His voice was strained; Latvia felt confusion eat at him. "You know it's gonna be alright." Alfred sang pulling Latvia onto his lap. "Don't you know it's gonna be alright." His soft voice contrasted to England's own coarse punkish tone that mingled with the song, "All right." He sang finishing with the song. The singing held sadness in it, but the smile masking his sadness made Latvia relax.

"What is wrong with America?" Ludwig asked Arthur, the German words went unheard in the back of the car.

Arthur glanced back at America then at Ludwig; "Alfred…Went through a rough patch in the sixties." England said not wanting to speak any more of the matter. Germany let out a small noise out of the back of his throat as he recalled seeing Alfred covered in bruises and a bandage wrapped tightly around his left arm. He disregarded the image of the nation; looking ahead Ludwig kept his goal in mind.


End file.
